


Tedoire Drabbles

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A compilation of Tedoire drabbles I've written for Tumblr prompt requests
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Kudos: 7





	1. Why do we have to keep hiding? I'm tired of being kept a secret.

Victoire pushed Teddy away. Her back was against one of the trees deep within the Burrow’s orchard. “Why do we have to keep hiding? I’m tired of being kept a secret! Maman knows! And so does Dominique! It’s not fair that they’re keeping this from Dad, Teddy.” 

“Soon, Vic, I promise! I just have to figure out how to tell Harry and Ginny.” He leaned back in to kiss her again, but she turned and gave him her cheek.

“Like, they don’t know! Ugh, Teddy! We finally sort things out, but now we have to hide things from our family. It’s not fair! Are you ashamed of me? Is that what this is about?” Victoire’s eyes filled with hurt. 

“I- what? No! Of course not!” He grabbed her hands and held them in an effort to keep her there. “It’s- It’s stupid, honestly.”

“Teddy, tell me. Please? We’ve never kept anything from each other. Let’s not start now,” she pleaded with him.

“I- er-”

“Teddy…”

“I love being a part of this family too much to upset the dynamic, okay?” Teddy finally admitted it out loud.

Victoire gaped at him. “You mean, you think you’re going to get shunned from the family because we’re dating?”

“Have you seen your Dad and Uncles? They’re not exactly scrawny gits. Well, maybe except Percy…” Teddy rubbed the back of neck awkwardly, no doubt a habit he’d picked up from Harry or Uncle Ron.

Victoire contemplated his words another moment before she burst out laughing. “You- you aren’t serious,” she wheezed. 

“Seriously?” Teddy muttered. “I pour my heart out to you because you ask me to, and this is what I get in return?” He rolled his eyes.

“Victoire was finally able to get herself under control. “They’ll probably be happy at the thought of you being ‘officially’ part of the family! Everyone’s going to be ecstatic, especially Grandmum Weasley!

Teddy’s smile became serious. “You really think so?”

“Yes! Now, can we please tell them already? As much as I’ve enjoyed sneaking around for the last few months, I don’t want to hide this anymore, not when I have to go back to Hogwarts in two weeks.” She leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

Teddy lost himself in her until a random thought popped into his head. He froze abruptly. 

“What’s wrong now?” Victoire asked.

“You said they’ll be ecstatic to have me officially part of the family…” Teddy repeated.

“Yeah..so?”

“Does that mean...but what if we…Will they disown me if we-”

“Teddy! Stop overthinking everything. Do you want to keep snogging, or do you want to walk back to the Burrow, holding my hand?”

Victoire watched as Teddy finally relaxed and leaned in to kiss her before grabbing her hand. “Let’s do this,” he said with a wide smile.


	2. Stop flirting with me. I'm not going to fall for it.

Teddy dropped his books on the table in the library that Victoire had already claimed. “Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Only if you promise not to distract me. I’ve got O.W.L.s coming up and I really need to focus on revising.” Victoire said, not bothering to look up at him.

“Anything I can help with?” he asked as he began pulling out his own books.

“Unless you’ve been hiding the fact that you were taking Ancient Runes these past few years, unfortunately no.”

“Damn, well if it was charms or potions, I could help you achieve an O.” Teddy leaned back in her chair and was watching her frantically write notes down on a piece of parchment, completely ignoring his comment. “I wonder if this is how Hermione was during her years at Hogwarts. No wonder Ron couldn’t resist her charm in this utterly romantic setting among the books.” He grinned when he finally got Victoire to pause and look up at him.

“Stop flirting with me, I’m not going to fall for it,” Victoire said with a playful glint in her eye.

“Who says I’m flirting? Maybe you’re confusing my natural charm,” Teddy shot back with ease.

“Oh, please, I’ve known you my whole life, don’t be so full of yourself. Your natural charm is about as smooth as your ability to walk up a flight of stairs without tripping.” She laughed at her own joke, knowing full well Teddy was clumsy beyond belief. 

“Well if that’s why you think I’m here studying with you, we’ll go with that, then,” Teddy said, testing the waters as he was goading her.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Victoire eyed him carefully.

“Someone has to protect you from sods like Warrington,” Teddy said, leaning across the table.   
“I’m fully capable of defending myself. I am a Weasley, you know,” Victoire scoffed as he saw the anger ignite within her. 

“Never said you weren’t, Vic, I just know how teenage boys can be,” Teddy defended.

“Yes, well you have nothing to worry about. He’s repulsive.”

Teddy watched as Vic settled back into her work and he resolved to actually attempt an assignment or two on his own. He tried to stifle a smug smile. Sure, he’d probably gotten under skin, but she’d forgive him. Teddy got the information he was looking for, and it made his heart skip a beat to know that Vic was not enamored by Warrington.


	3. This isn't the person I fell in love with

“Vic, haven’t you had enough of this self pity?” Dominique had entered her sister’s dorm, and found her sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. She could faintly see the dried tear stains marking her cheeks.

“Shut up, Dom you’ve never had your heart broken!” Victoire said dramatically.

“And neither have you!” Dominique shot back.

“Might as well have, though. He’s so different this year. Since when has he even cared that those preppy girls are into him? Let alone want to date one of them? This isn’t the person I fell in love with.” Victoire shoved her face back into the pillow. 

“Vic, come on, you know all those other girls don’t matter compared to you. He’s only doing this to get your attention.” Dominique attempted to reassure her sister.

“But he had my attention the entire Christmas hols! And nothing happened.” 

“I thought you said it almost did…”

“Yes, until Louis and James came in and ruined everything! I really thought he was going to kiss me, Dom, I did! The mistletoe was there, the look in his eye changed from joking to serious, and then those two had to barge in and ruin everything! And then we barely saw each other until we got on the Express and he’s been so distant! Not to mention he’s now got Jenny Billingsley attached at his hip.”

“Hmm, but didn’t Teddy schedule his rounds with you this month?” Dominique had picked up the prefect schedule off her nightstand and had held it out.

“Yes, probably just to rub his new relationship in my face. Maybe I should tell Warrington I’m interested after all..”

“No! That’s stupid and you know it. We’re going to get you cleaned up, then you’re going to go to rounds and turn on your veela charm, make him see what he’s missing.”

“Absolutely not. I refuse to use my veela charm intentionally to get a guy to like me. He needs to like me for me!”

“And he does, but he also needs a bludger over the head, too! Now, what's it gonna be? Are you going to go after your crush, or are you going to let Jenny win?”

Victoire eyed her sister as she begrudgingly got off the bed and grumbled, “If this doesn’t work, I’m blaming you.”

“And if it does work, I’ll take your thanks and appreciation for being the best, most supportive sister ever!” Dominique called after her.


End file.
